


My love for you is like a fart. Everything about it is powered by my heart.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: BRIEF SlyPKC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night, there aren't enough seats and so naturally James offers his lap to Aleks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love for you is like a fart. Everything about it is powered by my heart.

“I am ready for some more crappy horror films.” Dan announced as he collapsed onto the couch.

“I’m excited, we rarely watch horrors.” Eddie said as he sat beside Dan. Seamus sat by the DVD player, because naturally none of the budget horror movies were on blu-ray, and fiddled with the remote. Jordan entered carrying cans of soda. He took one look at the couch arrangements and pointed to Eddie.

“Move over.” Jordan ordered. Eddie frowned up at him.

“Why?” He asked, though he did it anyway. Eddie didn’t really have a preference about where he sat.

“The edge of the couch has a crappy view of the screen.” Jordan explained as he took his seat, preventing Eddie from claiming it back.

“What the fuck? So you’re going to give me the crappy seat? That’s nasty Hordan.” Eddie scolded, folding his arms.

 

 

“What’s nasty?” James asked as he walked in, Aleks in tow.

“Jordan made Eddie move so that he didn’t have to sit on the edge of the couch. Apparently it’s crappy.” Dan told James. James shrugged, sitting down at the free end of the couch.

“That’s bullshit, it’s perfectly fine.” James said as he got comfy. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and took up as much space as possible. Dan grumbled as he was forced to inch a little closer to Jordan because of it. With nowhere else to sit, Aleks lowered himself onto the floor. James scowled.

“Hey, babe, come sit up here.” James offered as he patted his lap. Aleks turned, made a face, and shook his head. “What was that for? Get up here. I don’t want you to sit on the floor.” James complained. Aleks still didn’t take him up on his offer. “Shithead, get up here.” James commanded.

“Y’know, some couples have loving nicknames for each other like baby or honey. This is what I get.” Aleks gestured towards James, earning a few laughs from his friends. James huffed.

“Well, honey,” James grit out the word, “I wouldn’t be calling you that if you’d just come and sit up here.” James pat his leg once more.

“No.” Aleks replied.

 

 

“Hey Eddie,” Seamus said as he stood. He’d finally sorted out the DVD player and was now looking at his options of where to sit. “How come you don’t let me sit in your lap?” He joked. Eddie grinned, imitating James and patting his thighs.

“You can sit on my lap if you want papi.” Eddie offered and, while Seamus had definitely been joking, he wasn’t about to refuse. Eddie made a small noise of complaint as Seamus clambered onto his lap, wriggling to settle himself before relaxing comically against Eddie’s chest. Seamus chucked Jordan the remote so that he could be in charge of starting the film. Meanwhile, Aleks still refused James’ offer.

“Look, now you just look like an idiot on the floor.” James tried to reason with his boyfriend. Aleks scoffed, ducking out of the way of James’ hand as he went to pet Aleks’ head.

“Can we start the movie now or are you two just going to bicker all night?” Jordan asked, his finger poised upon the ‘play’ button.

“No, go ahead. Press play.” Aleks said, smirking as James huffed from behind him.

 

 

Aleks wasn’t quite ready for when James’ hands scooped under his armpits, tugging him up and onto James’ lap before the Russian could protest. Aleks attempted to wriggle free before giving up, allowing himself to relax in James’ arms. Aleks made a point of sighing dramatically as he let his cheek press up against James’ shoulder, scowling when he could feel James’ smirk as he pressed a kiss to Aleks’ temple.

“That’s adorable.” Dan cooed as Jordan pressed play. He chuckled as Aleks shoved the finger in his face, pressing it up against Dan’s cheek before finally letting it drop. Aleks turned his attention to the screen then. James left arm wrapped around Aleks’ back, left hand finding Aleks’ own as his fingers forced Aleks’ to hold them. His right arm cuddled around Aleks’ stomach, much like a safety bar, and traced random designs on his thigh. James sat smirking, pleased with his own smarts, as the movie started rolling.

 

 

Dan, who had been the one to buy the movie, had really outdone himself with how crap it really was. About three quarters of the way through, Aleks grew so bored that he started a game of footsies with Seamus over Jordan and Dan’s laps. If it had been remotely interested, Jordan and Dan would have probably told them to quit. Yet it was the slowest, most ridiculous horror movie with crappy jump scares that were easily anticipated.

“Well that sucked.” Dan admitted as Jordan switched it off.

“Yeah, that wasn’t scary at all.” Aleks complained as Seamus trapped his foot.

“Liar, you got caught out by one of the jump scares. I felt you jump.” James announced.

“No I didn’t!” Aleks protested, though he was blushing.

“Yeah but anyone can get caught out by jump scares. There was no real suspense!” Eddie defended Aleks. Seamus shook his head.

“Do we have another one?” He asked and Dan nodded, groaning as he stood and stretched his muscles. He walked over to the TV.

“Hey Aleks, make sure you don’t get scared this time.” James teased.

“I am never sitting in your lap ever again.” Aleks declared.


End file.
